


But we'll be okay (We'll be just fine)

by GonerLoner



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Changlix - Freeform, Mystery, Sleepy Cuddles, jilix are brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonerLoner/pseuds/GonerLoner
Summary: A small glimpse into Felix' and Jisung's life as young vampires in the city of Seoul.





	But we'll be okay (We'll be just fine)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Honey_Bunie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Bunie/gifts).

> This is a birthday present one-shot for my dear writing friend Bunie. Sooo...  
*drumroolll*  
Happy, happy birthday, sweetie! We may only talk over Instagram and text, but I'm so glad I found you on here and we started talking and exchanging story ideas and being happy with each other. I hope you have the bestest day today, I hope you enjoy your birthday present one-shot. Thank you for always accepting me as I am, it means a hecking lot to me! Who knows, I may be able to visit you sooner than later - if I do, believe me that I will hug you like there's no tomorrow <3. I love you lots!
> 
> Okay, enough of me being emotional. I hope everyone still enjoys this lil story-/scene-/shot whatever this is! <3

This was probably...one of the more unusual sights Jisung had ever come home to.

“Oh- Hey Sungie!”

Jisung blinked. “Your shirt is drenched in blood and your nails are dirty from the fight - but you’re sipping hot chocolate from a wine glass and spinning on a wheely-chair?”

Felix stopped, turning around to look at him and smiling. His fangs poked out from his blood- and cocoa stained lips, the long, white dress shirt reaching down to his mid-thigh. He wasn’t wearing any pants.

“And? What about it? I’ve murdered several dozens of Sanghun’s men. Let me have my coco.”

Jisung shook his head with a scoff, letting his bag drop next to the door before walking to sit in the chair in front of his desk. He was quiet for a few seconds, staring at the many scattered papers. “I didn’t know you could still enjoy anything other...than blood.”

Felix laughed quietly, emptying his glass in one draft and standing up, walking over to Jisung to drape himself over his shoulders. The strong smell of blood, chocolate and the stony, old bricks of their home filled Jisung’s nose as he leaned back into Felix’ embrace.

“I like how it tastes”, his brother commented after a few beats of silence. “It reminds me…” He stopped, his chest vibrating as he hummed in thought. “Reminds me of earlier times.”

“How much earlier?”, Jisung asked quietly, placing a hand on Felix’ and staring out of the big window above the working desk he sat in front of.

The sun was setting, warm, golden rays spreading their light over the entire city. It was times like this when the area of the city they lived in looked some kind of beautiful - the roofs of the factory buildings glistening with dampness from the earlier rain, the windows of the nearby houses reflecting the setting sun with glistening clarity.

Felix hummed again, Jisung felt his neck vibrating from where he had his head leaned against it. It sounded...sad. Nostalgic. “Times when Mother was still there and read us...bedtime stories.” Sunken into a whisper, his voice was barely louder than the distant noise of the seagulls from out of the window.

Jisung felt a small pang of pain in his chest, he sighed and patted Felix’ hand.

It hadn’t been too long since the night when their eternal life began.

Hundred years, maybe fifty more? Jisung wasn’t so sure. Either way, it was enough for the memories of their parents to still be in their minds, not as clear as day, but fresh enough to not be forgotten any time near. They just had to remind themselves to talk and think about them often enough...to not make the memory fade away too fast.

It had been only them and their father, Kim Woojin when the vampires entered their village - when they attacked. Their mother was already dead at that time. 

Woojin didn’t survive the attack.

Felix and Jisung both hoped he had united with their mother again...wherever that may be.

“But anyway.” Felix pulled back again and walked over to his small bed, one of the two in the attic room he shared with Jisung. With a groan, he let himself collapse onto it.

“I’m tired. Those guys really were a handful...At least I was able to hunt afterward - otherwise, I don’t think I would have made it back here.”

Jisung frowned from where he was watching him. It was difficult to see much besides the blood that drenched the white shirt - but suddenly Jisung wasn’t so sure if some of it stemmed from Felix’ own wounds. “How did you even run into that many hunters? ‘Several dozens’, as you said?”

Felix shrugged, face buried in his pillow. He raised an arm, pointing his finger at Jisung without looking up. “They found me. And before you say anything: I was careful! I only stayed on the roofs of the city.” 

One of his eyebrows climbed higher, but Jisung didn’t interrupt and let Felix continue instead.

“I just wanted to visit Changbin-hyung...He said he was lonely from time to time and…” He turned his face to look at Jisung again. “As the only other vampires of the city, we’re practically obliged to visit him sometimes. You should come with me next time.”

“Lix, you seem to forget that Changbin hates me.” Jisung sighed and stood up. “He still sees Seoul as his own territory and only accepts us because I’m your brother and we only exist as two - and because he’s totally smitten for you.” 

Ignoring the indignant sputtering behind him, he sat on the windowsill, looking outside. “You still didn’t tell me how the hunters found you.”

Felix fell silent again. “It was a few blocks away from Changbin-hyung’s mansion. They seemed to have...waited for something...or someone. I don’t know if they were waiting for me...and how they discovered me because I didn’t make any more darn sounds than every other time I visited hyung!” He huffed angrily.

“Well, they tried to shoot at me, also got me one-, no, two times-” At Jisung’s shocked look, he smiled. “Nothing that won’t heal in two days, Sungie. Besides...Breaker and I showed no mercy on them. It has its advantages to...be able to go feral.” 

Both of them had a weapon they had mastered over the past few decades and never left the house without. For Jisung, it was his twin revolvers Sun and Moon and for Felix, it was his katana Breaker.

With a deep breath, Jisung’s eyes fluttered shut again. 

That explained why Felix had been able to kill this many hunters alone...he had gone feral. Nothing they did too often, but something they both were capable of - even if it was connected to quite a few risks.

“Did you think of cleaning up after you?”, he asked quietly. 

“Who do you think I am? ‘Course I did.” A pause. “As well as I could.”

Something in Felix’ voice made Jisung turn around again.

His twin didn’t look at him - not as Jisung stood up and walked over to his bed, not as the mattress dipped under his weight as he sat next to Felix. 

“Did they use copper bullets?” Softly, his fingers ghosted over a hole in Felix’ shirt, the edges ripped and soaked with blood.

Felix nodded, slowly turning to look at him. The smile was wiped from his face, now he looked...tired. Exhausted. “I was able to get them out, though. One of their copper swords also grazed me…” He gazed at a wound on his arm - a long stripe of red on his pale skin, blistering like something horribly hot had burned his skin.

Jisung hissed. “Why didn’t you wash this out before you came back?”

A scoff pulled Felix’ lips apart. “You mean in the Han river? The copper in the water would have burned my whole body, probably. Besides...my only thought was getting back to safety after I killed them. I couldn’t risk anyone finding me if I stayed out in the open for too long.” 

Standing up, Jisung took Felix’ hands and pulled him upwards. “Well then - wait up. I’ll fill the bathtub and help you - you can’t stay like this.”

“Have figured out that much”, Felix mumbled but complied even though he swayed a bit as he stood. Jisung wondered how he didn’t see that Felix was this badly hurt when he entered the room and it made guilt churn in his stomach.

“I’ll be back in a second.” Jisung raised a finger. “Don’t faint.”

  


The air was still, only filled with the sounds of quietly splashing water as Jisung continued to wash out Felix’ wounds. The bathroom was small and not even theirs - it belonged to Lee Jiwoo, the nice lady who hid them in their attic and gave them a place to sleep and rest when they were searching for it. She didn’t bat an eye at Felix’ glowing eyes, at Jisung’s long, sharp fangs, their pale skin or their deadly claws - she just told them to never kill a human in her home or bring attention to them.

Maybe the fact that she was blind also had a lot to do with her not asking any questions.

And both twins were eternally grateful for that, making sure to keep the old lady out of every possible harm and doing their best to not bring any kind of attention to them.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep, Lix”, Jisung softly chided as he saw how Felix’ eyes were slipping close.

The younger grumbled, shifting where he sat in the round, wooden bathtub. Water splashed against his skin. “But ‘m tired…”

Jisung chuckled, pressing out the washcloth over Felix’ shoulder. The water was colored a cloudy red-brown - luckily, there was another bucket of freshwater standing next to him to rinse Felix off. “You can sleep in a bit, I’m almost done. We can even cuddle if you want to.”

Big, amber eyes stared up at him before they narrowed with a tired smile. “Yayy.”

  


“Sungie?”

“Mh?”

The twins were pressed up against each other in one of their beds - Felix laying on Jisung’s chest, their legs tangled to make use of the small space.

Jisung’s fingers gently scratched through Felix’ hair, thoughts swirling through his head while he stared up at the ceiling, waiting for Felix’ answer. 

It had been quite a while since the last time a hunter group appeared in their district of the city...or in Seoul in general. Not to speak from a hunter group this large, and one that knew of the poisonous properties of copper towards vampires...and if Felix really had to go feral in order to defend himself...well, who’s to say that nobody saw what he did? Even if he cleaned up after himself?

Maybe they had to leave Seoul again.

“Will we...will we ever find peace?” Felix’ voice was quiet, yet still, it cut through the silent attic room like a sword.

Jisung blinked. He hadn’t expected to hear words like this.

“As long as we’ll stay together, we’ll be safe. I…” He stopped.

As vampires...Would there ever be a time where they could truly live at peace? Even if a hundred years already passed since they were turned, Jisung still found it hard to grasp that they would be living eternally - or until they would be killed.

And even that wasn’t easy. Only a few peopl- hunters seemed to know that copper was poisonous for vampires - but not to the point where it could kill them.

The only sure method to kill a vampire was the stake through their heart.

He sighed. “I don’t know if we’ll ever find peace, Lixie.” Even if the answer was truthful, it felt wrong in Jisung’s mind. He should be able to give Felix more than an ‘I don’t know’.

Felix pushed his head a bit closer into his touch. “Maybe only once we get killed...but I can live with that, I think. For now. As long as you don’t leave me.”

Jisung chuckled, looking down on him with a smile. Their eyes locked for a second and Felix smiled too. “As if I would ever leave you - you’re stuck with me. I’ve sworn to never leave you behind.”

“And I will keep reminding you of that oath.” With a yawn, Felix cuddled deeper against Jisung’s chest, pulling the blanket closer around him. “But for now...let’s sleep. I’m tired.”

Jisung hugged him closer, looking out of the window into the darkened city. Stars sparkled at the navy-blue night sky, a cold breeze entered the room and ruffled both their hair.

Even if they had to leave the city in a few days...it was okay. It would be okay. 

Maybe Felix would be bummed because he had to leave Changbin behind - but they were supernatural creatures. They would outlive every single human of this city and then meet again. And for Felix’ sake...he hoped it would be good spirits to help them meet with Changbin again.

Not the same ghosts that made them meet Bang Chan, sixty years after their turning.

Jisung suppressed a shiver as the thought of him crossed his mind again.

Bang Chan, the evil vampire that had turned both the twins in the same night.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> leave me some kudos/comments if you like to! <3
> 
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/loner_goner) for updates on my current story and whenever I post new stuff <3


End file.
